


Scar Tissue

by ACSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACSkywalker/pseuds/ACSkywalker
Summary: A story taking place within the AU of the Edge of the World timeline as written by Glompcat, one of my favorite fan writers. Ahsoka is woken by a whisper from the Force, calling her to Orto Plutonia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that's been stuck in my head ever since I first read Glompcat's Edge of the World. It's a slight divergence from the original story as it does contain the Leia from that story. If you haven't read Edge of the World I highly recommend you read that before you read this as it does explain Leia's situation and is simply a fantastic read all around. That said enjoy the story.

" _Come to me._ " The Force whispered to Ahsoka, at least she thought it was only the Force. A few days ago she had felt something tugging at her presence. At first she had thought it had been the Leia from the other timeline, but it hadn't felt right. It was something else, someone else calling to her. Every night for the last two weeks the voice had come to her, urging her to come find the source. This time she saw something in her dream, a pair of green-brown eyes the green almost glowing around the pupils. Then she saw a frozen planet, and a pair of Talz ambled past carrying what appeared to be a clodhopper. " _Awaken!_ " The voice shouted at her and she woke with a start, jolting Barris as she did which woke her.

"Ahsoka?" Barris asked gently, sitting up.

Ahsoka turned to Barris, "I'm okay, it was just a strange dream. I think."

"What did you see?" Barris asked gently embracing Ahsoka.

"Nothing at first, just a voice calling to me. Then I saw a snow world and a pair of, what I think were Talz. It could have been nothing, but then the voice sounded like it screamed at me. For me to wake up." Ahsoka answered quietly, unaware she wasn't the only one who had received these visions. There were five others who had received the same vision. One of them had actually been in danger, though Ahsoka couldn't possibly have known that yet. She would find out soon, in only a few hours.

Across the Galaxy in the old Republic base on Orto Plutonia a scarred man sat in quiet meditation as a brutal blizzard blazed around the base. Sighing he opened his eyes and stood up, "Well this is still the most annoying planet I could possibly have gotten myself stuck on." The man said clicking his tongue, "Why couldn't it have been Naboo or Yavin IV?" Kicking the communications console in annoyance, the man dropped next to it. Leaning back against the console the man sighed again, "I hope they actually figure out my message, or someone actually answers me."

Back on Coruscant, Ahsoka had given up on trying to sleep and decided to leave the small temple apartment she shared with Barris. Quietly walking out the door, Ahsoka made her way down to the Meditation Gardens. Just outside the Garden she bumped into Master Windu, who was headed the same way, "Master Windu." Ahsoka greeted bowing.

"Knight Tano. What brings you here this late?" Master Windu asked in a tired voice.

"A vision Master, it wouldn't let me rest." Ahsoka answered honestly as she walked alongside the elder Jedi, "It felt like someone was calling to me."

Mace raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. The two Jedi walked together for a short time, before parting to find their ways to find their own quiet spots to meditate. Ahsoka found her way to her favorite tree that stood over the pond and sat overlooking the pond. She sat crosslegged, watching the fish in the pond, thinking back to the vision. Mostly the planet she had seen, where in the Galaxy could it have possibly been. That it had been a ice planet wasn't particularly helpful, however the appearance of the Talz was a hint, the only hint as far as she knew. Thinking back on all the ice worlds she could remember. She had gone to a few with Anakin in recent years, she couldn't remember any that had Talz as locals. Sighing Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling through the Force for the source of the voice. She sat for hours, searching deep through the Force. She found it surprisingly easily, the moment she touched the source she felt a powerful burst of joy that was suppressed and faded quickly.

" _Ahsoka?_ " the voice asked with a strange amount of underlying hope.

" _Who are you?_ " Ahsoka asked, somewhat confused at what she could feel across the strange bond this voice had formed with her. It wasn't light or dark, yet it felt like both and whomever was at the other end of this was knowledgable enough in the Force to communicate long .

" _Come find me, follow your old Master._ " The voice said, for some reason when Ahsoka heard this she could only imagine a smirk behind the words.

" _Anakin knows where you are? Why would he know?_ " Ahsoka asked, probing for more answers. Unfortunately for her, the being at the other end had suddenly decided to stop answering, leaving Ahsoka frustrated and still searching for answers. Unbeknown to Ahsoka the source of the voice had only stopped directing it's energy towards her and moved on to warn the Padawan, Luke Skywalker. The same Luke that the source of the voice had commanded to wake up earlier. Luke was currently on an assignment on Serenno with Obi-Wan, tracking a sec of the Black Sun that had sprung up and was operating out of Count Dooku's old fortress. The two had been resting on their ship, unaware that the criminals had caught wind of them and snuck onboard their ship. Luke was woken up just before the criminals had sliced the lock on the crew quarters of the ship. The fight that followed had been rather one sided, particularly since Obi-Wan had also woken up and helped with the short fight. The two perfectly lived up to the reputation of the Jedi and not a single criminal was killed, though all of them would wake up with aching bodies as well as case of embarrassment from being rendered unconscious by an old man and some short kid.

The two Jedi had placed the four would be killers in their ship's hold. Luke and Obi-Wan had managed to obtain a Republic cruiser for this particular mission, though how they had managed this was anyone's guess. Particularly since the Jedi where now a truly neutral peacekeeping force, I guess, though that description is up for debate. Luke now sat pondering the planet he had seen as he had been for the last few hours. Finally the image of the frozen planet and the Talz just irritated Luke that he decided to ask Obi-Wan. Luke found Obi-Wan brewing a pot of tea, "Master, just before the Black Sun attacked I had vision."

Obi-Wan turned to look at Luke with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? Can you describe it to me?"

"Not all of it, so much happened after I woke up I only vaguely remember seeing an ice planet and a pair of Talz." Luke said bringing down a pair of cups for the tea.

"Talz? Hmm… That sounds like Orto Plutonia, as far as I know no-one has been out there since the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan said calmly pouring tea for both himself and Luke. Obi-Wan placed the tea pot back into it's place on the stove, clicking it into place.

"Master I think someone needs our help, someone stranded on Orto Plutonia." Luke said giving Obi-Wan a strangely pleading look.

"We can investigate, but only after we've completed our task here. Keep your mind in the here and now Luke, we still have a job to do." Obi-Wan said before taking a sip of his tea, still standing.

"Yes master." Luke said sipping his tea and bowing his head slightly.

"Now, we have a prisoner to interrogate." Obi-Wan said striding out the small kitchen area. Luke gulped down his tea and placed the cup back on the counter. He strode quickly after Obi-Wan.

On Coruscant in the apartments of the Supreme Chancellor, Anakin Skywalker paced the lounge puzzling out the same vision that everyone else had had. Though Anakin was trying purely to remember which frozen rock he had seen, in recent years he had ended up on more then his fair share of ice planets, most horrible to spend more then an hour on. Though frankly the true worst ice planet was Hoth, sighing Anakin dropped heavily on the couch. Sensing someone else in the room Anakin looked up to see Leia standing somewhat awkwardly at the kitchen door, holding a handful of blumfruit, she appeared to be chewing on one as well.

"It's too early for a snack isn't it?" Anakin asked the young lady who both was and wasn't his daughter, "I thought you were going to be living with Ahsoka and Barris."

"I couldn't sleep, something kept waking me up." Leia said after swallowing the berry in her mouth.

"You too?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow. Leia just nodded, quietly sitting across from Anakin. Which saddened him, his Leia would have come to him and told him exactly what was bothering her. "Did you have a vision?"

"No, just a strange dream." Leia answered, shaking her head.

Going on a hunch Anakin decided to ask, "Where you also commanded to wake up?"

"Yes… What do you mean also?" Leia asked looking up at Anakin.

"I was commanded to wake up after seeing a frozen planet." Anakin replied watching Leia's face closely as he did. Her eyes widened in surprise when Anakin mentioned the frozen planet.

"I did too." Leia said. "It looked like Orto Plutonia, I remember hearing a story about a Rebel Cell that hid there for a few years in an old Republic base."

"Orto Plutonia? We were there once during the War, but that was a long time ago." Anakin said shaking his head, "I don't think anyone beyond the Talz go there."

"What if it's someone else from my universe?" Leia asked.

Anakin gave Leia a contemplative look, "Let's go check it out." Anakin grinned at Leia.

"What?" Leia said just before placing another blumfruit into her mouth.

"Let's go see what's on Orto Plutonia, what do you say?" Anakin said excitedly.

"You can do that?" Leia asked incredulously.

"Who's going to stop me?" Anakin said with a wink, leaping to his feet. He grabbed Leia and pulled her to her feet, "Come on!" He practically shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the elevator, before skidding to a halt and spinning on his heel. He ran back to the bedroom he shared with Padmé and slipped in, leaving Leia standing in the middle of the lounge rather bewildered.

Gently shaking Padmé, Anakin woke her up and softly whispered, "Padmé, I'm going off world for a few days. The Force seems to be guiding me somewhere."

Padmé sleepily looked up at her overexcited husband, "Ani, couldn't you wait until morning?"

"I can't, this call is far too strong. I'm leaving in about ten minutes." Anakin said softly, Padmé reached up and pulled Anakin down giving him a passionate kiss before he left. Anakin ran out the room, grabbing Leia again as he passed her, dragging her with him.

Ahsoka found herself in the temple hanger after meditating in the Meditation Garden for roughly two hours. She stood in front of her ship looking up at it, contemplating her vision.

"Ahsoka!" A familiar voice called from behind her, Ahsoka turned to see Anakin and Leia approaching. Anakin appeared to be dragging Leia, and in somewhat of a rush. Leia looked a bit bewildered and annoyed. Anakin came to a halt in front of Ahsoka, "Snips, what are you doing here?"

"Thinking, I guess." Ahsoka answered, "Shouldn't you be at home this early?"

"I was, but I had a vision that refused to let me sleep." Anakin said shrugging.

"You too?" Ahsoka asked in surprise, "Well that explains a lot."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore the last part of her, from Anakin's perspective, inane ramblings, "Ice planet, a voice asking you to find them?"

"Yeah, I take it that was what kept you awake?" Ahsoka said.

"Among other things." Anakin's answered waving a hand, "I think the source is on Orto Plutonia."

"The one the Pantorans wanted to control?" Ahsoka asked, frowning.

"That's the one!" Anakin said, "Want to come along?"

"What do you think Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked in a deadpan voice. Anakin just laughed and gestured for Ahsoka to follow him to his private pet project, a HWK-290 freighter. Leia stared up at the ship in some confusion, it looked almost identical to some of the bombers and troop carriers she had seen in the Rebellion. It even had some similar modifications, including what looked like ion cannons on the wings. Anakin lead the two girls onto the freighter, quickly slipping into the pilot's seat, Ahsoka and Leia sat behind him in what appeared to be purely comfort based passenger seats.

"When did you get time to work on this old thing?" Ahsoka asked as she strapped in. Anakin didn't answer for a moment, finishing his preflight checks. Gunning the engine, Anakin expertly flew the sleekly shaped ship out the Temple hanger. Moments later the HWK-290 was leaving the pull of Coruscant's gravity, Anakin set the ship to cruse as the Navicomp finished calculating the their jump.

"I used most of my spare time alone repairing and upgrading this baby. The _Azure Angel_ could outrun any ship you can name." Anakin said grinning back at his traveling companions, "I plan to take her on the Dragon Void Run, once she's up to my standards."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her former master's proclamation, Leia simply ignored it, groaning at the prospect of being stuck with her birth father for the entire journey out to Orto Plutonia. Admittedly the presence of Ahsoka did help. From a pouch on her belt Leia could hear her Kyber crystal hum contentedly. Anakin spun back to the controls and slowly pulled back on the back on the hyper space levers. The small freighter lurched slightly as the starts turned into streaks outside the viewport.

The trip to Orto Plutonia was uneventful, so when Anakin brought the _Azure Angel_ in to land outside the old Republic base Leia was ready to do something. Thankfully when they landed it was a clear day with no storm in sight, a few moments later the freighter Luke and Obi-Wan had conned out of the Jedi Council came in for a landing above them. The moment the ship flew overhead Leia felt Luke's presence feeling out for her before sending a feeling of surprise across their bond, he definitely didn't expect her presence or that of their shared biological father.

"Why are they here…" Anakin started to ask before stopping, finally the presence of the one who had called them cross the galaxy was making his presence known. Everyone except Obi-Wan felt an unexplainable bond forced open with the being who had called them. Everyone, with the exception of Leia, threw up mental shields. Slightly panicking at the strangeness of the presence, it didn't feel warm or bright as a Jedi would or as cold and Dark as a Sith, more somewhere dead center between. Leia was left somewhat stunned as the presence almost overwhelmed her. Though it didn't last long, only a few seconds, the presence seemed to realise what it was doing to Leia and stopped receding quickly. Looking around her she found both Ahsoka and Anakin worriedly examining her.

"I'm fine." She said waving them off and getting to her feet, "I need a blaster. I've got an odd feeling about this."

Anakin blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it, simply pointing to a small cabinet near the boarding ramp. Leia stumbled to it, shaking her head to try and rid herself of the strange feeling at the base of her skull. Opening the cabinet she found a pair of ELG-3A Diplomat blasters as well as a single DL-44. Leia reached in and took the DL-44 and one of the Diplomat blasters. Sufficiently armed Leia looked around to find both Ahsoka and Anakin wearing thick clothing as a buffer for the frozen weather outside the ship. Anakin held out a set that Leia instantly assumed was meant for the Leia who belonged in this universe. Sighing in frustration Leia accepted the clothing, as much as she didn't want to use anything that may cause someone to mistake her for the other version of herself, there wasn't any other cold weather clothing available. Leia changed as quickly as possible.

Once Leia finished changing she followed Anakin and Ahsoka off the ship, finding Luke and Obi-Wan waiting for them at the base of the _Azure Angel_ 's boarding ramp.

"Anakin? I have a few questions regarding that ship, but they can wait until after we've investigated the presence that brought us here." Obi-Wan commented dryly. Luke stood quietly next to Obi-Wan and just stared at Leia. Leia mirrored him, staring at the man who was, but wasn't Luke. Not her Luke at any rate. This Luke had short hair, with a long braid trailing down onto his chest. Several coloured bands decorated the braided hair.

Before either Luke or Leia could say anything Anakin spoke, "What brought you two here?"

"I had a vision." Luke said, his voice still sounding strange to Leia, "Someone or something called me here."

"You too, Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked looking at the old Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. It is curious that you also had this vision."

"It's a bit more complicated then that, it wasn't only me. From what I can tell both Leia and Ahsoka had the same vision I did." Anakin said frowning, "A vision that lead us here."

"Curious… I would have said whatever cause this vision was looking for your family, but Ahsoka somewhat throws that theory." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard, he looked at Leia and shook his head, "Adding onto that, this isn't our Leia. Which reminds me, I'm being frightfully rude." Obi-Wan turned to Leia, "Hello again my dear, it is always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise General Kenobi." Leia said inclining her head towards the Jedi Master.

"I haven't been a general in a long time, my dear." Obi-Wan said with a small smile, "Now, let's see if we can't find the source of that vision, shall we?"

Anakin nodded and the small group made their way into the old Outpost, as they entered they heard a melancholic tune play. The closer to the command hub the got the more powerful the presence of the being who had called them there became. It didn't feel right, nothing like a Jedi, the closest thing they could compare it to would be a Sith, but that wasn't even close to right though. The feeling was strange, the Force felt conflicted and yet at peace. The closer they got to the command room the louder the music got. As they approached the door to the command centre they found a purple light shining out, though they had no idea what the cause could have been, at least until they entered and found a man going through several Lightsaber Kata's. Very specific katas, they appeared to be from form VII, Juyo or at least it appeared to be. The man stopped the moment they entered the room. He was wearing a strange combination of armour and Jedi robes, all the armour was almost purely on his arms and legs. Though long tails extended from under his belt to just below his knees, almost the same as the armour that Anakin once wore. The most noticeable features on his face were the scars that all seemed to lace past or through his eyes. The one over his right eye looked eerily like the one over Anakin's.

"Finally! You took your damn time!" The man said with a grin, said grin vanished when everyone else's lightsaber's ignited. "What, really?" He flicked his blade into a defensive Soresu stance.

"Who are you?" Anakin voiced the thought on everyone's minds.

The man looked at everyone's faces, though he seemed to avoid Ahsoka for a reason no-one could fathom. The light from his lightsaber illuminating his scarred face, "I'm an outsider, someone who never existed here. I…" He was cut off when Leia fired at him, a rather rash choice, even if he battered the blast away with ease. He then reacted on an instinct that seemed deeply ingrained into him and he yanked the blaster from Leia's hand with the Force, cutting the ELG-3A in half. The man sighed the moment the two halves hit the floor, as everyone trained in lightsaber combat leapt forward at the man. "Ah… Shit."

He flipped backward over the control board behind him, barely managing to avoid four lightsaber blades. Clicking his tongue he thrust his hand out towards Luke, using the Force to throw him across the room into a wall, just hard enough to daze him. Leia ran to Luke to make sure he was okay, but the other three continued to go after the man. They charged the man, attacking as a well practiced team. Each member attacking the man from a different angle, however then man seemed to know every move they would use against him. The man seemed to be making sure that the three Jedi couldn't find their respective rhythms within the fight. Using the force to throw objects at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka every time they got close, drawing Anakin away from his friends.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two, it was pretty fun to write mostly due to the combat. That's honestly always a ton of fun. Now again this is a slight alternate future to the story Edge of the World by Glompcat. Enjoy the chapter.

“You fight far less aggressively then I expected…” The man commented dodging, ironically, a rather aggressive strike aimed at his shoulder, with a quick twirl he slammed his weapon into Anakin’s. Anakin recovered quickly, using the momentum to spin and strike at the man’s back. His blade was blocked by the violet blade the man wielded, the man spinning around with unnatural speed and kicked Anakin in the chest, seemingly using the Force with it to throw the Jedi Master back down the hallway. Because of this quick clash, both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been given enough time to catch up and both engaged the man at the same time. With a groan the man pulled a second lightsaber from his back, activating it just in time to block the dual blows from the other two Jedi. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were taken aback at the bright white light emitting from the second ‘saber.

 

“Please stop. I really don’t want to fight you.” The man pleaded.

 

“You wield the Dark side, like a Sith.” Obi-Wan said, as he continued his attack. The man caught Obi-Wan’s lightsaber between his own.

 

“I haven’t yet.” He said as calmly as possible, “And I don’t plan to. You’ve been chasing Maul for far too long. Your desire to catch him has consumed you.” As he spoke he shoved Obi-Wan back, hard enough to knock him onto his back and spun to catch Ahsoka’s green blade with his purple one, deactivating the white one and placing it back in it’s hidden sleeve on his back. Before Ahsoka could use her shorter blade to press the offensive against him the man grasped his weapon with both hands and pushed Ahsoka back until she stumbled away from him. However instead of pressing his attack against her, he backed off staring at her with something she could swear was some form of longing.

 

“What am I to you?” Ahsoka asked twirling her ‘sabers before dropping them to her sides.

 

“Don’t ask questions you won’t like the answers to.” The man said stepping away from Ahsoka, “You aren’t my Ahsoka.” This was both an accusation as well as some form of self assurance..

 

“You’re from another timeline aren’t you?” Ahsoka said, the identity of the man becoming clearer.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” The man said allowing his guard to lower somewhat, but before he could say anything more Anakin charged back down the corridor, his lightsaber deactivated until he was close enough to engage and slashed at the man again. The man reacted by blocking his strike and grabbing his wrists yanking on them, using Anakin’s momentum to throw him directly into a wall. He followed this with a fist to Anakin’s stomach, driving the air from his lungs. “Can we stop now? This is getting ridiculous.”

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the apparent ease with which he took Anakin down, she shot forwards. Leaping towards the man she kicked the man away from her former master. The man hit the floor and rolledusing his right hand to push off the floor and flip backwards onto his feet. Ahsoka stood over Anakin, her guard up and all her attention focused on the man. Behind the man Obi-Wan approached with both Luke and Leia flanking him.

 

“You can’t escape or beat us all.” Obi-Wan said pointing at the man with his blade.

 

“I wasn’t planning to. That would be incredibly stupid, considering the effort I went through to call you all here. I am disappointed not everyone arrived, I would have thought he would be the first one here.” The man looked around then froze, “I was wrong, he’s here. I don’t think I could fight him for more then a few minutes.”

 

Everyone felt the presence as well, the presence was far more familiar then anyone expected. The man’s lightsaber blade vanished and a series of foot steps could be heard echoing quietly from the end of the corridor, finally a figure came into view.

 

“Hello Master.” The man said bowing his head.

 

“Greetings Alexander.” Master Mace Windu answered, he looked around at the other Jedi standing around him, “Fighting is unnecessary, put your weapons away. Obi-Wan, old friend, no matter how much of the Dark you can feel from him he is not connected to Maul.”

 

The now named man, Alexander, bowed and opened his mouth to say something, but Ahsoka spoke before he could, “How do you know we can trust him, with so much certainty.”

 

“Because, like you Knight Tano, I have spoken with him before this. I suspect however I have spoken to him at greater length then you.” Mace replied.

 

Ahsoka turned and glared at Alexander who shrugged, “He was my Master, just as you were my lover.”

 

“I was what?” Ahsoka said glaring daggers at Alexander.

 

“A different version of you, my timelines’s version. I will admit it is painful to know you are with Barris, as well as more then a little strange as she was older then us back home.” Alexander said clipping his lightsaber to his belt, “I’m not here to go through this with another version of you again Ahsoka. I needed help and called out to everyone I had a bond with.”

 

“That’s not possible. A bond goes both ways.” Anakin said as he forced himself back to his feet.

 

“You formed a bond almost instantly with both Luke and Leia when they were born, didn’t you?” Alexander said looked back at the Jedi Master, “Which should tell you something of who I am, though since I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself when you arrived I should probably introduce myself. My name is Alexander Skywalker, Anakin. Your oldest son.”

 

“I never had another son.” Anakin said with a strange fierceness.

 

“Not here obviously.” Alexander said with a grin, “You probably used protection on your wedding night or something.”

 

“I… What?” Anakin looked startled, finally placing his lightsaber back on his belt.

 

“That is unnecessary, we don’t need to know the details of your conception.” Mace said calmly, as he started to walk back to the command centre, “Let’s find somewhere warmer to speak and Alexander can explain why he needs our help.”

 

“Come on then.” Alexander said walking past everyone, “Also I will say, I’d prefer if you called me Alex or AC. Alexander is far too formal.”

 

Everyone silently followed Alex and Mace back to the command centre, it wasn’t particularly far. Leia and Luke examined the man who claimed to be their brother. Leia tried to compare Anakin’s features to what she could see in the man. His eyes had a similar shape to that of Anakin, but colour was strange and wrong. They were green and rimmed with brown. The scars that covered Alexander’s face made him look startlingly like Anakin. He may have worn his hair tied back, in the style of many Jedi masters, but it was clearly as wavy as Anakin’s and as dark as Padmé’s. His ears were strange, extremely pointed. Looking down Leia noted the frayed and torn ends of the tails to his tabards as well as scorch marks all over the armour, several of which looked very new.

 

“Alex, what happened to you?” Leia asked quietly, though she didn’t notice it Alexander’s ears twitched and he looked back over his shoulder for a second. Luke was the only one who caught that he looked back at Leia and seemed to have heard what she said. The moment everyone entered the command centre everyone scattered around to find somewhere to sit. Alexander simply sat on one of the command consoles.

 

“Now, I called you here as I need someone to take my precious ship to Coruscant.” Alexander said loudly.

 

“What? That’s all you called us for?” Anakin exploded, Obi-Wan stopping him from charging Alexander again.

 

“I called you because you are family. At least to me.” Alexander said calmly without missing a beat.

 

“How long has it been since you’ve returned to your own timeline?” Mace asked leaning forwards.

 

Alexander held a hand to his chin and thought for a few moments, “I’m not sure anymore, it’s been a very long time.”

 

“You can return?” Leia asked, desperation leaking into her voice.

 

Alexander looked at Leia with no small amount of pity, “I can always return, however I’m stuck here because I don’t want to loose my ship. The _Peregrine_ helped me survive several wars and I refuse to abandon her on this frozen planet.”

 

“Was your ship the freighter in the hanger?” Mace asked.

 

“Indeed it was. She’s probably the greatest ship in the universe, but a vital component that I need to return her to my home timeline was damaged when we escaped the Time War.” Alexander said forlornly.

 

“Time War?” Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow. He shared a quick look with Anakin, one that communicated a concern for another war.

 

“Right, you wouldn’t know anything about it. It was a great war fought by two great civilisations, known as the Time Lords and the Daleks. Imagine the Clone Wars if it had been fought over several galaxies and destroyed more then just Geonosis. It was a war that destroyed an entire galaxy, reducing it to dust.” Alexander said, his demeanour and presence in the Force darkened considerably. It darkened so much that everyone reached for their weapons without actually realising that they were. Alexander noticed this and shook his head and the air seemed to brighten again.

 

“Hold on, you said ‘we’. What do you mean by that?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“I had a crew with me on my ship. They were mostly my subordinates from the war.” Alexander said simply.

 

“Where are they now? It looks like it’s just you.” Anakin pointed out.

 

“That is hardly relevant to the current situation. Needless to say my people can freely travel between worlds and timelines.” Alexander said waving a hand dismissively. Leia perked up when she heard that Alexander’s people could freely travel between universes. Before she could say anything though Alexander spoke again, seemingly having read Leia’s mind, “I can’t take you home Leia. I have no idea which of billions of timelines you could have come from.”

 

“Where did you get that white ‘saber?” Ahsoka asked out of the blue.

 

Ahsoka looked around to find a room filled with raised eyebrows, behind Alexander she saw a flash of another female Togruta, who seemed to share her face with pretty much identical facial markings. The figure was outlined in blue. Then she blinked and the ghostly looking figure was gone. No-one else in the room seemed to have noticed the ghostly Togruta, except perhaps Alexander who flashed her a knowing grin.

 

“Did you see…” Ahsoka started, but was cut off when Alexander finished for her.

 

“The ghost behind me? Nope. I heard her though.” Alexander said mildly, “She likes you.”

 

This exchange caused a lot of raised eyebrows. Which lead to a silence wherein everyone stared, admittedly somewhat confused, at Alexander. He sighed, “I’m referring to the Force ghost of someone from my timeline. Why she chose to come here, I don’t know.”

 

“Force ghost?” Mace asked incredulously.

 

“From what we know, it’s the ultimate ability of the Light. A means of transcending death, though it is something I could never achieve.” Alexander explained, as if he had done so hundreds of times before.

 

“Do you know how one can achieve it?” Anakin asked almost too eagerly.

 

Alexander shook his head, “No, from what I understand it’s something I will never be able to achieve so I’ve never put much effort into . However I do believe everyone within this room could achieve it, if you found a way to undergo the correct training.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you be able to?” Obi-Wan asked stroking his beard.

 

“That’s an easy one, I rely far too much on the Dark side. You could all feel it, even Leia. That’s why you attacked me without hesitating when I disarmed her. It was a instinct that’s hard to suppress.” Alexander said, earning him glares from everyone in the room with the strange exceptions of Mace and Anakin. Alexander picked up on Anakin’s seeming peaceful acceptance of his declaration, “You’ve contemplated the path I chose, haven’t you Anakin?”

 

“Once, long ago.” Was the swift answer he received.

 

Alexander laughed, “That’s one way to see it. My father found balance within the Force and a being who called himself a Bendu. It took my father years to achieve a perfect balance.” The laughing edge to his voice faded as he finished speaking.

 

“The Bendu are gone, they vanished thousands of years ago.” Mace stated with a deep frown.

 

“They only vanished, they didn’t die. I’m fairly certain if you looked you could find at least one, the first one I met lived on Atollon. I don’t know if he lives there in this universe, though I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Alexander said idly.

 

“Atollon?” Anakin asked.

 

“It’s in the Lothal sector in the Outer Rim.” Alexander said waving his right hand dismissively, “Now that is enough story telling, I need help with my ship. I’m honestly surprised everyone I called out to actually came.” He shrugged and stood, “I thought only Master Windu would actually come and perhaps Ahsoka.”

 

“Why reach out to us at all then? And how did you know about Luke?” Obi-Wan asked as they walked down the hallway leading to the hanger.

 

“The warning to Luke was from my familial bond to him.” Alexander said calmly, “Everyone else here could probably do the same thing with some practice, at least those who are related by blood.”

 

“We can?” Luke asked, finally breaking his silence. Alexander looked carefully at the alternate version of his brother.

 

“Yes, in my universe you were the one who discovered that we could. Perhaps I’ll tell you that story.”Alexander said with a smirk. They rounded the corner and were met with a freighter of ancient design. The only person in the room that recognized the design of the ship was Anakin, who stopped and stared at it.

 

“Where did you find this?” Anakin asked staring at the ship in awe.

 

“I’m pretty sure I said it was given to me to help fight in that war. Anyway I had her modified to look like that. Plus she’s far easier to fly this way.” Alex said, as he lead the others to the boarding ramp. As she watched Alexander walk up the ramp Ahsoka’s eyes were drawn again to the lightsaber he had used as his spare against her. Alexander seemed to sense her stare.

 

“It was hers, my Ahsoka’s. Our son found it in the wreckage of our ship on Jakku.” He said stepping off the ramp. He waved Anakin, Mace and Obi-Wan passed him. Both Luke and Leia elected to wait and hear what Alexander wanted to say to Ahsoka. He seemed to pick up on this and frowned, but chose to say nothing.

 

Sighing Alexander reached back and unclipped the lightsaber from its place on his back and held it out to Ahsoka.

 

“Take it. Feel it’s shape, weight.” Alexander seemed to be almost daring her to do it. Ahsoka reached out tentatively, wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the slightly curved hilt. It felt strange in her hand and she became strangely acutely aware of the two lightsabers hanging from her belt. As Luke and Leia watched Ahsoka squeezed the activator and the white blade blazed to life. The hilt felt right in her hand, as if she had been using it for years. Ahsoka twirled the blade around experimentally for a few seconds before deactivating the blade, as she did she unconsciously moved to place the lightsaber on her belt. When it clashed with her ‘saber she was confused for a millisecond before remembering the weapon wasn’t actually hers. Alexander gave her a half hearted smile and held out his hand, calling the ‘saber to his hand, “You, the you I knew, built this after recovering the crystals from an Inquisitor’s weapon. I remember her telling me that story when we met again about a year after she built this and it’s twin.”

 

“When we were fighting you said something about dad not fighting aggressively, what was your father like?” Luke asked out of the blue.

 

“I thought you were out when I said that.” Alexander said raising an eyebrow.

 

“I a Jedi, it would take a lot more then that to properly put me down.” Luke said indignantly causing Alexander to bust out laughing.

 

“You are definitely a Skywalker. You sound like my Luke, stubborn as a bantha.” Alexander said with a grin. Luke pouted at this, “I said Anakin wasn’t as aggressive, due to how my father fought, well the Anakin from my timeline anyway.”

 

“That’s obvious, how did he fight differently?” Luke asked rolling his eyes.

 

“My father mastered all seven forms, taking what worked from each to create a style I’ve never seen anyone else come close to replicating. Watching him fight was awe inspiring, he moved like an unstoppable whirlwind.” Alexander said, scratching his , “Actually I think I have a holo of that somewhere on the _Peregrine_.”

 

“Why would he ever delve so deeply into combat?” Luke asked, perplexed at the idea that anyone would need or even desire to master combat to such an extent.

 

“You probably wouldn’t understand, your timeline is at peace.” Alexander said waving off Luke’s follow up question. Leia took note of the mention of peace, like it was something Alexander hadn’t know very much of.

 

Onboard the _Peregrine_ Anakin moved around with a child like glee, poking around every inch of the _Peregrine_. He checked everything he could, starting with the cockpit. The moment he sat in the pilots seat, he sensed something strange coming from the ship itself. Obi-Wan and Mace had stayed back to wait for Alexander to show them to what the actual problem on the freighter was.

 

“It’s strange that you would be called here Mace, as far I am aware Alex only called to beings whom he had a direct connection to.” Obi-Wan said with folded arms.

 

“I have knowledge you do not, old friend. He showed me memories of the wars he has fought in, our experiences in the Clone War would have been only the start if Skywalker hadn’t killed Palpatine. He saw the fall and return of the Jedi, it seems the Skywalker family always manages to get entangled with the fate of the Galaxy.” Mace said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Why is that not a surprise?” Obi-Wan asked with a hint of irony entering his voice.

 

Before Obi-Wan could continue Anakin’s voice came bouncing down the corridor, “Masters!? Please tell me I’m not the only one who can feel that. I swear this ship is alive.”

 

Both Obi-Wan and Mace closed their eyes and reached out through the Force and found themselves surrounded by a powerful life-force, humming all around them. It felt as if they were surrounded by a single gigantic being. Before they could say or do anything Alexander appeared between them, “Waiting for me?”

 

“Indeed, would you mind explaining why your ship feels like a living being?” Mace asked.

 

“That’s simple she is one, the _Peregrine_ is a very special ship. I wont hesitate to claim she is the greatest ship you’ll ever see, but she was damaged at in a way I cannot repair with out help from the original creators.” Alexander said sadly, “As you know, she also needs a new hyperdrive. I know I fried her old one escaping to here.”

 

“There is a way to use hyperspace to traverse dimensions?” Anakin asked, perking up.

 

“There is, however you need more then just hyperspace capabilities. I don’t fully understand it myself, the trick to it was thought up by someone far smarter then anyone here.” Alex said shaking his head, “I hate to destroy that hope, but you won’t be able to return Leia or find your Leia until the Force decides it’s time for them to return to where they came from.”

 

“Can’t you do anything at all?” Anakin asked despair starting to overtake his mind.

 

Sensing this Alexander grabbed both of Anakin’s shoulders, “Don’t you dare let despair into your heart, you’re Anakin Skywalker! The Hero without fear, just as my father was. You are a being of hope and light, don’t ever forget that. You have a bad habit of letting pessimism control you father.”

 

Anakin looked up and stared into Alexander’s eyes, which seemed to shift colors as he watch from green rimmed with brown to a deep blue almost identical to his own eyes. The more Anakin observed Alex’s face the more he was able to see a mixture of his own features and Padmé’s. This strange man was almost certainly a Skywalker, though Anakin still doubted his story, “I still find it hard to believe you’re my son.”

 

Alexander started laughing, “I don’t blame you, I’m a fairly rare existence, a piece of scar tissue if you will. Not that it matters, you came when I called for help. Honestly it’s a step up from my father. The path the death of my mother set him on was so much darker then yours, we started to experiment with the Force as a whole. We tried to become Bendu, using both the Ashla and the Bogen.”

 

Mace and Obi-Wan looked at each other, “Why are you using such ancient evocations for the Force?”

 

“That was how the Bendu described the way to balance within the Force to us. The ancient names are how he always defaulted to describing it.” Alexander said with strangely wide eyes, “Enough explaining things, we have work to do. Is there a way we can hook the _Peregrine_ up to one of your ships and tow her to Coruscant?”

 

The three Jedi exchanged look, Obi-Wan speaking first, “We may be able to bring her in on my ship if we attach her to the bottom of my freighter.”

 

Alexander considered for a second, “That should work, the sub-lights do work. Both the hyperdrive and backup are fried.”

 

“Why are we standing around then, lets get this done.” Anakin said clapping his hands.

 

“You’re not…” Alexander started a moment to late as Anakin was already halfway to the cockpit, “Never mind.” Alex said shaking his head, a slight grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd love to hear any thoughts on the story as it progress so please leave reviews it always helps improve the quality of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving the _Peregrine_ was a fairly simple affair as the repulsers and anti-gravs still worked perfectly. The problems arose when they tried to dock the ship onto Obi-wan’s transport ship, the docking modules refused to correctly link up. The _Peregrine’_ s upper docking module was far too damaged, this lead to Anakin and Alex doing some very fancy flying to link the port docking module to Obi-Wan’s ship. The lower cocking port to be exact, this left the ship looking like it had a strange limpet stuck to the bottom. However due to some poor planning only the Jedi Masters were on the ships in space, leaving everyone else behind.

 

Planet side Luke and Ahsoka argued over who would fly the _Azure Angel_ and who would take the Jedi fighter Mace had come with, both wanted to fly the _Angel_ over the fighter. Leia watched, but chose to avoid getting involved. In her view the argument was painfully idiotic, though it did remind her of some of the arguing that would occur between her Luke and Han after missions. 

 

“Luke you don’t have the experience to fly the _Angel_ , Anakin would kill me if you crashed it.” Ahsoka said.

 

Luke pouted before replying, “I could easily get her back home.”

 

“Yes, though you aren’t even close to experienced enough. I doubt he’d even let Leia fly her, if she were here.” As Ahsoka said this she glanced at Leia guiltily.

 

Fortunately Leia had tuned out the bickering duo choosing to walk to the Jedi Fighter and slip into the cockpit. It wasn’t too different from the fighters she had flown with the Rebellion, but had far more in common with the TIE fighters. Settling into the fighter Leia started the engine and closed the canopy.

 

The sound of the engines starting up caught the attention of the other two, “Leia!” Both Luke and Ashoka called out together. Unfortunately for them Leia didn’t hear a word, already lifting off and flying towards the ships in orbit.

 

Ahsoka sighed, “Looks like we’ll both be flying the _Angel_.”

 

Luke grinned, “I call dibs on flying.”

 

Ahsoka gave Luke the most incredulous look she could muster, “Not a chance, I’m flying.” The two glared at each other for a moment before they took off, racing to get to the _Angel._

 

Aboard the _Peregrine_ Anakin and Alexander sat across from each other sizing each other up, least Anakin was. While he had picked up on similarities between Padmé and Alexander he was still having a somewhat hard time believe he was his son. He didn’t have many of the mannerisms that Luke and Leia had picked up from years of living and having a close relationship with their parents. He held himself in a relaxed manner far more akin to Mace Windu, who was currently with Obi-Wan aboard his ship aiding in any way possible with the surprisingly difficult process they had worked through to get the _Peregrine_ docked.

 

“Where were you born?” Anakin asked breaking the silence that had grown between the two.

 

“Naboo. I was born in Varykino, nine months after you and mother were married.” Alexander said easily, “Though who my father was, was the best kept secret of our family until I was sixteen.”

 

“You only found out who I was to you when you turned sixteen?” Anakin asked with a frown.

 

“In a sense, I always had a feeling you were someone special to me. Though you never said so directly to me, you would help me as much as you could with my training. I remember I always wanted to become your Padawan. We had a bond as far back as I could remember and I never understood why, at least not until I found out the truth.”

 

“How did you find out?” Anakin asked, his hand dropping to stroke his lightsaber.

 

“You told me. During a battle on Shili, we got separated from the rest of the 501st and were stuck under shelling by several tanks if memory serves.” Alexander said leaning back, “Now since we’ll be here for a while, why don’t we have a game of dejeric. I have a fantastic set after all.” Alexander waved a hand and the table the two were sitting adjacent to filled up with a set.

 

Anakin responded by waving it off, “I’ve never been particularly good and dejeric. I don’t remember any battles reaching Shili during the war.”

 

“It didn’t, I don’t think your war lasted long enough for it to push so far into the core.” Alexander said.

 

Anakin frowned, but chose not to comment on the fact that Shili was on the edge of the Mid-rim, “What can you tell me about your father?”

 

“My father? You want to know about yourself?” Alexander asked leaning back in his seat.

 

“I certain the Vader Leia talks about in her universe is me. I can feel it.” Anakin said, his left hand gripping his lightsaber. Alexander stood and walked to one of the storage units, after rummaging around for a few moments he returned to the table carrying a holocron. The holocron glowed with a bright white light.

 

Alexander returned to the table with the holocron floating above his hand, “My father created this after he killed Palpatine. This was the last thing he gave me before he vanished into the unknown regions.” Alexander held the Holocron out to Anakin, “Be careful, that was created to guide others down the path of balance. The knowledge held within that isn’t for the fainthearted.”

 

Without a word Anakin held out a hand and took the holocron, opening it. Above it his face appeared looking back at him, looking much older then Anakin himself. His hair fell over his shoulders and his face was covered in a thick beard. The image slowly expanded, showing more of the older Anakin, he wore old somewhat worn out robes. Hanging from his belt was an ancient Mandalorian mask, “Hello Anakin, I didn’t think I would ever open this again.”

 

“How does it know?” Anakin asked looking back at Alexander.

 

“We encoded an AI, while the holocron can only be opened by someone through the Force, if the AI decides you will fall to either side of the Force he will cut you off from gaining any more knowledge. There is only one person who can override that.” Alexander said giving Anakin a pointed look, clearly indicating who that person was.

 

“Wouldn’t I register as someone else?” Anakin asked, “I’m not the same as the person who created this.”

 

“Obviously you’re more similar to him then you think.” Alexander said, “I take it you’re still in favor of the military and maintaining the GAR.”

 

“Yes, what has that got to do with anything?” Anakin asked looking somewhat confused.

 

“It’s the same mind set as my father. He was in favor of the army even after we defeated the Imperials and set up our own system for galactic governance.” Alexander said looking back over his shoulder, as he did the comms beeped. Alexander swiftly made his way to the to the comms system on the other side of the room, “Skywalker here.” Alexander winced as he said this, shook his head and started again, “Alexander here.”

 

“This is Leia. The astro droid on this ship doesn’t seem to want me here.” Leia’s voice echoed through the room.

 

“I do somewhat remember the Temple droids not particularly liking anyone they see as unfamiliar flying with them. Though I couldn’t ever quite figure out why.” Alexander replied, “You should be able to land her in the cargo bay of my ship. Give me a minute.”

 

“Take your time.” Was Leia’s dry reply.

 

“Droll.” Alexander replied before dashing off to close a pair of doors leading through to the cargo bay. Anakin seemed to have quickly caught on to his plan and was already opening the cargo bay doors remotely.

 

Outside the ship Leia was arguing, mildly, with Mace Windu’s current astro droid R7-P4. Leia’s sudden perceived theft of the star fighter had left him fighting her to control the ship. He had calmed down a slight amount when she had told him who she was, though it had confused the droid when she insisted she wasn’t Leia Skywalker and had proceeded to argue about her identity until the cargo door on the _Peregrine_ opened. 

 

“Finally.” Leia muttered to herself, somewhat irritated that the damn droid had decided it didn’t want to fly with her and would take the fighter back to Coruscant with one of the Jedi Masters or alone. R7 was the one that landed the ship, though before he could open the hatch Alexander called through the comms.

 

“Don’t open the hatch until I say so, the air shield on the _Peregrine_ is damaged. So just wait until I tell you its safe to get off the ship.” There were a few moments of silence, then the comm went off again, “You can open now, the door is sealed.”

 

The moment Alexander finished talking the canopy poped open and R7 basically screamed at Leia to get out. Hurrying her as much as possible, even going so far as to threaten her with his cattle prod. Though it didn’t really bother Leia much, she simply exited opposite to R7. When she did she was met by both Anakin and Alexander.

 

“Those droids are strangely territorial, I think I’ve left R2 in the temple too often.” Anakin said apologetically.

 

“I honestly don’t remember the temple droids being **that** hostile.” Alexander said as the trio walked out of the cargo hold, the doors hissing shut behind them. Alexander waved a hand, behind them in the now sealed off cargo bay the door opened and R7 swiftly left. Alexander suddenly stopped, “I want to show you two something.”

 

“Huh?” Anakin said dumbly as Alexander grabbed his shoulder and dragged him and Leia through the ship. Though Leia shook Alexander off quickly, shooting him an angry look.

 

“Sorry about that.” Alexander said, not sounding particularly apologetic. “I want to show off my family, this is going to be a long trip after all.”

 

Leia stopped, “I have no interest in seeing some other version of a family I don’t belong to.”

 

“You always have Leia, why can’t you belong to both.” Alexander said stopping and spinning, “You and I both know full well that family isn’t limited to those we grew up with. I know it’s hard, but you need to at least get to know the beings who created you. It gives a certain perspective on life.”

 

“I was at war, a war I have to return to and lead.” Leia snapped.

 

“So was I!” Alexander snapped back. Leia opened her mouth to retort again, but Alexander held a finger up, “Live in the here and now. Dwelling on a war you can’t affect will only destroy your mental state.”

 

“I was forced to watch my home become dust, how could you understand that?” Leia said glaring up at Alexander.

 

“Better then you know. Leia, you’re stronger then this, remember here you have everyone you love still alive and so willing to help you.” Alexander said in a kinder voice, though when his tone changed the powerful presence that had filled the room vanished. It was as if Alexander wasn’t there anymore. “I’m in the same boat as you, I don’t come from here. This universe is some much better then my home, there was a war looming over our New Republic.”

 

“This fight is pointless.” Anakin said cutting in before either Alexander or Leia could say anything else, his tone of voice could only be described as commanding dad, “Don’t start on who’s had a worse life. It won’t get us anywhere.”

 

“Fine.” Alexander stalked off, Anakin and Leia watched him vanish into the depths of the ship.

 

“What a childish response.” Leia muttered to herself.

 

Anakin looked at Leia for a moment before walking calmly after Alexander, “Careful what you say Leia. That man has seen more then I have, if you’ve ever met Maz Kanda she would tell you the same. He has old eyes.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Leia asked as she followed Anakin through the ship.

 

“You know what I mean. You’ve seen others with eyes like his, beings who’ve seen too much war and death. Though he looks far older then anyone I’ve ever met.” Anakin said, a strangely hard edge to his voice. Leia frowned, slipping deep in thought so deep she didn’t notice when Anakin stopped. Alexander had walked into the centre of what seemed to function as the main living area of the _Peregrine_. He had pulled off his gauntlets tossing them aside, but this wasn’t what caught Leia’s and Anakin’s attention. What caught their attention was the gleaming silver of Alexander’s right hand. Alexander looked at them the anger they had seen and felt earlier apparently gone.

 

“Sorry about that.” Alexander said dropping into a crosslegged mediative stance, “It’s never easy to control anger when you live on a razor edged line between the light and dark.”

 

Anakin frowned for a second, “How long have you been like that?”

 

“Longer then you’d ever believe.” Alexander said holding his right hand up to his eyes and flexing it. He calmly watched the servos and other mechanics shift as he clenched and unclenched his hand, “Do you want to know how I got this?”

 

Anakin shook his head, but Leia nodded, sensing Alexander was probably going to tell them no matter what they said.

 

“I was fifteen when it happened, the Clone Wars had been raging from the day I was conceived. My Master and I were leading a resistance on Taris. During the third week, we were ambushed by Grievous and half his word of droids. During the battle I was separated from Master Windu and ended up facing Grievous alone, I thought because I had survived for years leading up to that battle I would be unbeatable. I was a Jedi and had the Force on my side, how could a measly tinny hurt me? At least that’s what I thought, that was one of the dumbest things I’ve ever done.” Alexander paused and looked up at the other two in the room, “Sorry, I ran off into the past.”

 

“You tried to fight Grievous when you were fifteen?” Anakin asked, a hint of pride in his voice.

 

“I wasn’t like Ahsoka, she could always fight off Grievous without injury. The one time I tried, I lost my arm and lightsaber.” Alexander said, “I will never forget that fight, I only survived due to Master Windu and several of our Clone troopers arriving and intervening before I was killed.”

 

“You managed to fight us off well enough.” Anakin commented, “You must have trained for years to get as good as you have.”

 

Alexander laughed, “You have no idea, I could be better though. I’ve never been fully satisfied with my skills, I’m not exactly the protégé Luke and Leia were. Compared to them I was the white Bantha. I wasn’t a poor student exactly, just normal in comparison to the Skywalker twins.”

 

“Yet you can completely cloak your presence.” Anakin said dropping to the floor next to Alexander, “The only comparison I can think of would be Palpatine, before he revealed himself to me. Even then I couldn’t feel him through the Force the way I should have been able to.”

 

“Be thankful for that, I fought him twice before we were able to destroy the Empire and he almost killed me both times.” Alexander said in a simple monotone.

 

“You survived fighting him head on?” Anakin asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

 

“I did, though both times I ran away. I was no match for him.”

 

Leia slowly sat adgaisant to the two older men, she listened to what Alexander said taking notes for when she finally returned home. The more she heard from Alexander, the more helpless she started to feel. Palpatine was beginning to sound like an un-killable force.

 

“However, you never ran from him. The only being in my home that Palpatine ever feared was your counterpart, the glowing beacon of hope that was Anakin Skywalker.” Alexander said, a grin splitting his face. As he spoke he waved a hand and a holo appeared behind Anakin, it looked like a family holo. It depicted Alexander’s family, all smiling or grinning out at the observer. In the centre stood Anakin, holding a baby, beside him stood an older looking Leia with a man leaning his chin on her shoulder. Both Leia and the man were smiling at the baby in Anakin’s arms, it took Leia a moment to recognise Han, he did look somewhat different to the one she remembered give the Han in the holo had a scar stretching from his bottom lip to the edge of his chin. Come to think of it Anakin himself looked fairly different in the holo, a thick, yet short beard covering his face while his hair fell over his shoulders. It was neatly tied back within the holo, but Leia had a feeling it wasn’t the natural way it was kept. In front of Anakin Luke reclined on what looked like a tanning chair with his hands folded behind his head and a grin plastered on his face, a grin that was defiantly pointed at the woman on his lap. The woman had strikingly red hair, that stood out even with the orange skin of the Togruta’s present. Both Luke and the woman wore modified Jedi robes, the woman having tight sleeve that fed into Mandalorian gauntlets and a blaster strapped to her hip across from a lightsaber. Luke’s robes were similar, though he also appeared to have parts of the regalia of the Guardians of the Whills, including a scarlet sash that ran over his robes. The Togruta’s mentioned were a trio that Alexander stood with, looking older then he did now. One was clearly Ahsoka, who also looked older then the Ahsoka Leia and Anakin knew, The other two looked much younger, one male and the other female. It was fairly obvious they were Ahsoka’s children as their facial markings closely resembled hers, but their skin was a far paler shade of orange verging on beige. Alexander stood with his arms around Ahsoka and the girl Ahsoka mirroring him with her son. They stood adjacent to Luke.

 

“What happened to Padmé?”Anakin asked as the rose to his feet, his eyes frantically searching for a trace of his wife. Alexander waved a hand, causing half the holo to vanish leaving only the portion of Anakin and Leia’s family.

 

“She was gone by the time we took these holos.” Alexander said carefully, “These are from after we won. Mom never got the chance to see the New Republic.”

 

While Anakin and Alexander had been talking, Leia had gone to take a closer look at the holo of herself and Anakin, “Who’s the baby?”

 

Alexander looked over, “That’s your son, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late. Collage somewhat got in the way for a while, unfortunately it's going to make most of my updates scattered for a time.
> 
> Alexander's universe is slightly ahead in time, the war there is over and Leia and Han did end up together. Though that is a different story for another time, a bit of an old trick to say that I admit. Anyway if you enjoyed I'd love to hear your thoughts, and if any idea's are needed for improvement I am open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts on this story, and if the original creator of this timeline reads this. I thank you for your fantastic creation.


End file.
